Forgive me William
by Gate11au
Summary: First murdoch fic and it will a WM and JO fic of sorts but not a happy one. When things go badly for the happy couple life changes. Major character death and suicidal themes not sure why i wrote this just came to me. R&R Just a what if fic i think


Murdoch Mysteries

Forgive me William

Frist murdoch fic and it will a WM and JO fic of sorts but not a happy one

William sat he just looked with out seeing she was standing there so close but he felt she was to far away to touch her it was one of those days it was over agin but this time he feared they would not get pass this then she was gone she had ran from the room leaving him there so lost with the ring in his hand No answer but her shock and her leaving answered for her. He put the ring away and he pay the bill and left.

William was lost walking the streets of Toronto past the park were he and Julia had drunk and almost went to far and the bench were the had lost each other the first time after she told him of here and doctor task and out past the rowing club in to the trees and wilderness he did not notices the cold or how far he had walked wiliam stop at the rivers edge.

william looked sky ward and asked " why WHY" he yelled to his god.

Life seamed to be to much for him in that moment he looked to the water and then shock his head and ran and ran.

he stopped when he came across a bar he walked in and sat in conner and the bar maid came

"something strong" william said he did not recognise his own voice but he know on thing he wanted to for get it all julia, god, family and the job that bought them together

the bar maid bought a dark brown liquid and and prod it

"leave the bottle" he said and place his money down on the table she did as he asked and took the money

the next day

station 4

his office still sat empty it was now 10 am and he was due in at 8 crabtree was now really consured it was not like deceptive murdoch to be late and he was now 2 hours over due he decided to go to the inpector

he knock as he entered

"sir deceptive murdoch is not in sir" crabtree stood there as the inpector looked to murdoch office

"any idea were he is" he asked the young officer

"no sir and its very unlike him"

"i know crabtree ask he men to keep an eye out" he told him

4 hours later

"still nothing sir maybe we should see if Dr odgen has any ideas"

"right lad lets go"

they grab there hats and headed to the morgue

Julia was still at her desk and al morrining hoping that a case would not come up she really did not want to see william to day till she had figured out what to say about last night he had asked for her hand why had he done that he knew she did want that she never had and now she was sure that it was over and that she had broken his heart the look in his eyes when he looked up after asking was of a broken man.

"doctor odgen" she almost panic conserble crabtree was there oh no not a case she begged anyone that was listening

"Yes" she answered shortly as she turned to se not only crabtree but the inspector to.

"doctor" the inpector spoke " have you seen murdoch?" he asked

she answered quickly

" no why"

"well you see he has not turned up for work to day" crabtree answered quick to her

she closed her eyes knowing that this was some how her doing

"umm we umm" she stumbled over her words and stopped

"are you all right doctor" crabtree asked placing a hand on her shoulder

" No" she surged him off and stood to put distance between them

"when i saw him last night we had a falling out i left he was at the country resteront" she told them and left

crabtree look at the inspector

"What do you think that about"

"don't know but best go see if we can find him"

meanwhile somewhere in toronto

He woke up in some bushed a bottle in hand not really knowing what happen for a moment but only for a moment the it all came back her beautiful face and the pain he looked to the bottle and to the sky.

what was the point

He uncork the bottle and contuined drinking

at the resterront

" so he was her with the doctor" they asked the door man he show the the reservation book for the night before.

"is anyone her from last night?" th inspector asked

he pointed out one of the waiters to them

"thank you"

"excuse me sir but we need to talk to you about last night" crabtree asked

" ok " the dark hear waiter replyed

" was this man here" they showed a picture of murdoch

" yep poor block" he replyed

"poor block?" the inspector repeated the the waiter spook again

" yep had a lovely woman with him right up till the ring came out then she took off and he just look crush ya know" he finished

"he asked her to marry him" the inspector al most yelled

"yep and she just looked at him and the took off he left no long after don't know were he went"

"Thank you" the inspector grab crabtree by the arm before he could ask any thing and they left

"sir we need to know which way he went" crabtree argued

"no son we need to let him be a little"

"But sir he" the inspector cut him off

" no he just got turned down he need to work thro it alone when he ready to talk he will come back"

"But why would doctor odgen turn him down sir they seamed good together" crabtree question

"Not our business crabtree we just need to be there when he ready to talk" for a hard nose cop the inspector seamed to soften in this moment.

That night

"crabtree go home day over" the inspector yelled out as he grab his hat and jacket they were the only to in the station but before crabtree could answer a bang follow by a mumbled ouch and in stumble a very drunk Murdoch throe the station doors and in to a desk.

"sir let me help you" crab tree jumped to his feet

"Ahh George my friend" he mumbled as crabtree grab his arm and help him to ward his office the inspector join them and they all entered murdoch office.

But murdoch did not sit but started looking throe draws in his desk

"Murdoch you should sit" the inspector advised

"nope must pack" he said

"Pack sir?" asked crabtree

"yes i going going away you see i have decided to leave and travel and drink or just drink i'm sure which yet" he mumbled in a drunken sentence

" May be you should sleep it off and then decide what you will do murdoch" the inspector advised

"WHY i have reason to stay, you did not see" He yelled and then trailed off

"sir we know about last night and we want to help you" Crab tree advised murdoch

"yes that well better to have loved and lost and what not but have nothing to stay for and nothing to lose" he said as he almost fell over grabing his bad from the floor and placing some stuff from his desk in to it

"sir you should not make these decision in you state" crabtree said

"to late bought me ticket" he said as he walk out with his bag in hand

crab tree went to follow but the inspector stop him " let him go he get to his house pass out change mind be back here tomorrow with on hell of a hangover"

But that did not happen they did see him again the next day but only long eight for him to hand in his letter and arrange for his stuff to be cleared out of his office he would not speak to them he just pack and left to were no one knew but why they understood.

William would never see Julia again and did marry a love lady in British Columbia were he work for a privet deceptive. But the happiness he had with Julia he never found again.

julie never marry as was her wish how ever she did she murdoch once from a distance with his wife and 3 children she could she the cold empty look from that night in his eyes she knew she had put it and wished that she had said yes that day she was found hanging the next day.

a letter by her side with three word on it

'forgive me William'

THE END


End file.
